User blog:Jessie1010/WIKI CHANNEL HEADS TO THE MUSICAL MILITARY WITH NEW PILOT, "G.I. JENNINGS," AND ORIGINAL MOVIE, "EAST MEETS WEST"
IT’S A DOUBLE FEATURE! WIKI CHANNEL HEADS TO THE MILITARY BASE AND ORDERS NEW COMEDY PILOT, “G.I. JENNINGS” WIKI CHANNEL MEETS MUSICALS WITH ALL NEW ORIGINAL MOVIE, “EAST MEETS WEST” Wiki Channel is getting its game on with two brand new projects. On January 24, 2014, Wiki Channel ordered a brand new comedy pilot, “G.I. Jennings,” a family centered pilot that will follow a newly formed military base family, showcasing different types of family dynamics as well as the classic ones viewers love to watch on their TV screens. Wiki Channel is also heading down the hallways of high school as they put their all new musical, “East Meets West,” into pre-production. The story tells the tale of two rival high schools with a musical twist and a forbidden romance – even though one of them doesn’t know it. This will be Wiki Channel’s first ever musical original movie to air on the channel. In “G.I. Jennings,” Casey Jennings is just your average teenage girl who lives with her single mother and her younger brother, Frankie Jennings, in a small town in Boston. But, when her mother and father suddenly announce their remarriage, as an attempt to rekindle their family, the Jennings find themselves moving back to Texas where they will live on their father’s military base again, just like they did when they were infants. Not having lived on the military base in a very long time, Casey and Frankie find it hard to adjust to their new military lifestyle. With the addition of going to a new school, dealing with social life, and getting used to having two parents on the watch for them, this pair of siblings is in for a bumpy ride. “G.I. Jennings” is executive produced and written by Jessie1010. About the series, Jessie1010 says, “Wiki Channel strives to bring a variety of shows to our viewers. G.I. Jennings will be a family-teen sitcom that will focus on life on the military base as well as family dynamics. There are a lot of families who live on a military base and it’s never been seen in a series before so we are very excited to be the first to do this.” Casting for the series has already begun and the pilot will shoot in late February 2014 in consideration for a series premiere on Wiki Channel in fall 2014. “East Meets West” follows the story of Eastwood High and Westwood High, two rivalling high schools that have never gotten along. But when a smart Eastwood cheerleader and popular Westwood jock are forced to star in a spring musical alongside each other as the leads, the two realize they are more alike than it’d seem. But, one of them has a secret and one that may ruin their high school career if it’s revealed. Little do they know, it might be enough to break the school rivalry for good. Casting is underway for the movie and is currently taking place in Albuquerque, New Mexico, where it will be filmed. “East Meet West” is executive produced and directed by Jessie1010. “This is going to be a very big movie,” Jessie says, “There’s singing throughout the hallways, dancing in gymnasiums, it’s seriously something Wiki Channel has never seen before. The movie also has a very deep meaning to it with very deep characters and that’ll really be unfolded with the love story. I’m so excited to get started on this.” The musical will feature music influenced by Broadway show tunes, Motown R&B, pop-rock, and dance-pop. “East Meets West” is set to film in late winter for a 2014 premiere on Wiki Channel. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts Category:Press Releases